Stickey Notes - Outlaw Queen
by Altradas
Summary: Robin has to wait for Regina in her office and discovers sticky notes


After a long day of work it was always nice to see Robin walking in her office. She already heard him walking in the hallway, whistling one of his bird calls and dragging his feet in a way only he could. Then he opened the door and peeked around the corner with that innocent smile of him, already trying to pull her out of her chair with only his glittering eyes.

'Just one more minute.' Regina smiled at him, opening her agenda to figure out the planning for the next week.

He shuffled into the room, hands his pockets and eyes investigating every inch of Regina's overwhelming and modern workspace. He just stepped around the room like a restless child, waiting for her to finish of already and leave the building, to go outside.

Regina couldn't concentrate with him acting like that. His behavior was so childish sometimes, and it just made her fell in love with him all over again. She couldn't stop staring at him while he whirled around the room, touching stuff that's not wise to touch and peaking in drawers when he though Regina wasn't watching.

Robin ended up in front of her desk, playing with the moldable gum. 'Funny.' He mumbled.

'Jeez, Robin, just sit down.' Regina said with a bid of a laughter. 'You start making me restless.'

'Good, get on with it, hurry.' He grinned, throwing the gum on her agenda.

It made Regina flinch and she looked op with an angry expression 'Robin!'

'What.' He said, looking as innocent as natural doable. When Regina looked away from him and started to observe her schedule again, he sat down in the chair opposite of Regina.

By the time Regina was finished and looked up, Robin was pasting sticky notes alongside the side of her desk. ' _What_ are you doing?' She asked.

This time he looked up in confusion. 'I uuh, these pieces of parch – I mean paper – what are they called?' He asked. he had no space left along the side of her desk, so he just continued sticking them on the gadgets standing on top of her desk. Nothing was safe anymore.

'Those are sticky notes, you write something down on them to remember and stick them at places you see often. Or at least, that's what I use them for.' She said sarcastically, looking at him while he turned everything on her desk yellow. 'You can also use them as decoration. At least it's not green.'

He grinned at her misplaced but jet good timed joke. He stopped sticking and stole the pen out of her hand. 'He!'

'Shhh.' He silenced her, while writing something down on one of the few notes left. 'I need to concentrate.'

'Ha-ha, couldn't you start doing that ten minutes ago?'

'Nope.'

'Fine, you ready to go to Grannies? Henry and Roland can handle themselves, but I don't have a good feeling leaving them alone for longer than an hour. If we do they might probably try something stupid like blowing thinks up.' Regina said. She stood up from her chair and put on her coat.

'Yes, we don't want to happen that for the third time, don't we?' Robin laughed, putting the note in his pocket.

The way towards Grannies was never long enough, not when het put an arm around her waist, kissing her hair. Not when she could kiss him back, adore him, asking him how his day was. They could also do that the rest of the day, but this walk from her office to grannies was their thing. It was something that divined their relationship.

Upon entering Grannies Regina joined Henry and Roland. She gave Henry a quick kiss and sunk into the couch next to Roland.

'We were just talking about-' started Henry, but Regina raised a hand, silencing her son.

'I don't want to hear about your plans of braking stuff until I had a cup of coffee first.'

' _Fine._ ' He said, rolling his eyes. He then laughed and stared at Roland with that mischievous smile of him. Roland giggled behind his hands, moving away from Regina hoping she couldn't see it.

Regina laughed along with them and took off her coat, placing it on the table for a moment.

'What is that?' Henry asked suddenly, pointing at a yellow note on her coat. Regina raised her eyebrows and made a movement to pull the note from the fabric – but not before Henry did it first.

Henry read it and grinned at Regina. Immediately Regina's face turned red, the red that's kind of embarrassing and only worsens by the second. _ROBIN._ 'What? What does it say?' She asked with a small but demanding voice.

He turned around the sticky note and Regina gasped out of surprise reading the words Robin wrote on it.

 _Property of Robin Locksley, handle with care.  
When found call 898-492-006  
Sincerely, R_

She turned around on the couch, facing Robin at the bar who was studying her while waiting for the drinks. 'Really Locksley?!'


End file.
